Godzilla vs. Gigan
"Godzilla vs. Gigan" is the second chapter of The King of the Monsters' fanfiction Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Plot I watched on the monitor as Godzilla walked through the ruined defense line. "Jesus, where's he going?" Yoshi asked. "Mount Fuji area, clearly. Maybe he'll move further inland from there." I replied. "This is HQ. We are reporting a code 55. That is correct, Anguirus is converging on G's location." Anguirus, the Fierce Dragon was the second monster to appear. He showed up only a year after Godzilla. He actually had the balls to stand up to the Big Guy, but got his ass handed to him. Since then he's been like Godzilla's sidekick. He follows him around sometimes, and usually helps him out in fights. Godzilla doesn't really need Anguirus' help most of the time, but he never turns it down. If Anguirus showed up, that usually meant another more hostile monster was around. The video feed showed the area around Lake Myojin. Godzilla began to walk past, then stopped dead in his tracks. His dorsal plates began glowing blue before he unleashed a beam of concentrated radioactive plasma into the sky. It struck something invisible over the horizon which exploded, launching forth two huge masses. The radio crackled to life once more. "This is Osprey. Two bogies have entered G's vicinity. Targets are identified as Gigan and Megalon." Gigan, the Cyborg Monster. A particularly nasty specimen from the M Space Hunter Nebula. Best we could figure was that he was originally some kind of alien dinosaur, but with a series of cybernetic enhancements carried out on him by God knows how many different alien races. Perhaps because of this Gigan was a violent psychopath even by monster standards. He loved stabbing foes with his meathook hands and feet. Gigan was all about kicking other monsters when they were down, but if the tide turned against him you'd better believe he was out of there ASAP. With him was his usual partner in crime, Megalon, the Insect Monster. This one was from Earth originally, the guardian of the undersea kingdom of Seatopia. The Seatopians didn't care for us surface-dwellers much so they usually loaned him off to their various alien allies. Megalon was never the brightest bulb in the box, and always needed another monster with him to guide him and keep him on task. Still, he was fearsome with his drill hands, orally-fired napalm bombs, and the deadly beam fired from his horn. Godzilla had dealt with these two many times, and seemed unconcerned as both landed before him. The three monsters exchanged roars before Megalon leapt at Godzilla. Godzilla caught Megalon by the claw and threw him to the ground, reacting in time to catch a strike from Gigan with his other hand. Megalon got back to his feet and bit Godzilla on the shoulder, drawing a bit of blood and making Godzilla turn his head back to his attacker. Gigan capitalized on the opening by delivering a slash directly to Godzilla's chest. Godzilla fired his atomic breath in Megalon's face then swatted Gigan backward with his tail. Megalon regained his footing and roared at Godzilla, who realized he had Gigan behind him. Godzilla readied himself for attacks from both sides as both monsters lunged toward him. However, a huge spiky ball rammed into Gigan and knocked him out of the air. Anguirus had arrived. Godzilla caught Megalon and squeezed him between his powerful arms. Megalon fell to the ground where Godzilla repeatedly stomped on him. Gigan got back to his feet and shrieked in rage before swinging his claws at Anguirus in rapid succession. Anguirus dodged the blows and managed to land a bite on Gigan's throat. Godzilla continued beating on Megalon until the beetle monster activated his drill hands and burrowed underground. The ground split open beneath Anguirus as Megalon erupted from behind him. He pinned Anguirus down and allowed Gigan to deliver several kicks to Anguirus' face. Not willing to leave his ally at his foes' mercy, Godzilla fired his atomic breath at Megalon, knocking him over. He followed with a blast to Gigan's face, shattering the visor which sat where his eyes likely once were. Gigan shrieked ans stumbled backward, an opening Anguirus took to slam his spiky carapace into the alien monster. Gigan fell onto his back, while Megalon weakly got back to his feet before taking flight and flying off over the horizon. Gigan, dazed and presumably blind, got up and followed suit. Godzilla and Anguirus exchanged glances before roaring at each other. Clearly this was their method of communication. "What do you think they're saying?" Yoshi asked. "Thanks, but I had that under control," I replied. "Hmmph. Should be saying 'Thanks for having my back, bro.' 'You're welcome bro.'" Yoshi replied. I chuckled before a voice came over the radio. "515 and any surviving Maser units. Return to HQ for further briefing." "Roger," I said as I turned the Maser Cannon back toward the base. "Well this is great. That's four monsters loose in Japan alone. What are they going to have us do?" asked Yoshi. "Well," I said, "we can always pray." Next *"Godzilla vs. Mothra" Category:The King of the Monsters' Stories